


Пейнтбол

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, OOC, Paintball, Slice of Life, Sports, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Пока для всех идет игра, для двоих происходит нечто большее.
Relationships: Gleb Samoylov/Konstantin Bekrev
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пейнтбол

Под ногами потрескивали сучья. Глеб в камуфляжной куртке и штанах выглядел странно и непривычно. Только тяжелые ботинки смотрелись как будто в тему. 

Вокруг стояли штабелями столбики старых автомобильных шин.

Местами на них виднелись пятна краски. Это были следы от выстрелов. Глеб подошел и машинально поскреб ногтем по покрышке. Старая резина, горелая и твердая, была шершава под пальцами.

Глеб очнулся, вытер руку и огляделся по сторонам.

***

– А оно точно больно не будет? – спросил Глеб, недоверчиво взвешивая в руке пневматическое ружье, «маркер».

Идея приехать сюда, на базу в Подмосковье, дабы поиграть с какими-то хакимовскими друзьями, которых он даже не знал, казалась все менее удачной.

– Да нет, что ты, – отозвался Снейк. – Может, когда в упор попадут, тогда ощутимо. А так, издаля – ничего страшного.

Костя усмехнулся, поправляя очки.

– Ты не верь ему. От этого синяки потом могут быть – о-го-го.

– О, Боже мой… – закатил глаза Глеб.

За весь день сегодня они не оставались с Костей наедине. Ехали порознь. По пробкам, долго и мучительно. Когда они с «Матрицей» добрались до базы, Бекрев был уже там. Они с Глебом коротко обменялись кивками при встрече, но промолчали.

Разговаривать с ним вот так, в присутствии Снейка с Аркадиним, было намного проще.

Снейк легонько хлопнул Самойлова по плечу.

– В армии не был, так хоть тут постреляешь.

Но, чтобы тот не обиделся, добавил, наклонившись, доверительно:

– Ну, а если уж совсем никак… Поступай, как все новенькие – спрячься в какое-нибудь укрытие и сиди там, в засаде, спокойно, пока игра не закончится.

Дмитрия от инструктажа оторвал звонок айфона. Он отошел в сторону и долго с кем-то говорил, раздраженно кивая и размахивая в воздухе рукой с сигаретой.

Наконец он нажал на отбой и направился к группе.

– Ну, что еще? – подал голос Глеб.

– Они не приедут, – убирая телефон, усмехнулся Снейк. – Точнее, приедут, но только два человека. Остальные почему-то не смогли выбраться. Вчетвером на двоих – это не интересно. Какое-то избиение младенцев.

Повисло глубокое молчание. Словно все раздражение и усталость этого дня поднялись и захлестнули собой любые эмоции. 

Но послышался спокойный, меланхоличный голос Хакимова:

– Кто-нибудь из нашей команды мог бы сыграть за них. Три на три – это уже ничего, нормально. Ну, вот хоть ты, Костя.

– Это почему это я?

– Ну, может быть, потому что _с нами_ ты уже не играешь?.. – мелко засмеялся Дмитрий.

– Все верно. Расстреляйте меня за это, – Бекрев саркастически вскинул руки.

***

Территория базы представляла собой небольшой лесок. Достаточно редкий. Видимо, чтобы можно было совершать какие-то маневры и свободно бегать между деревьями.

Кое-где лежали грудами белые мешки. Стояли загородки из пиленых досок.

Глеб медленно шел, ступая между корней деревьев. Лес всегда погружал в какое-то особое отрешенное состояние. Ощущение величественной тишины и покоя. Но покоя чуткого, подрагивающего от малейшего звука.

В ветвях елей сквозило солнце. На коре лежали теплые блики.

Самойлов забыл, где он находится. Забыл об игре, забыл обо всем.

Вдруг Глеб ощутил слева движение. От ствола сосны отделился человек. Мелкими перебежками он перемещался от дерева к дереву, каждый раз замирая.

Его действия не остались незамеченными. Сзади раздались щелчки выстрелов.

Человек, пригнувшись, побежал и скрылся за столбиком шин.

В его сторону вылетел снаряд. Потом следующий, и еще. Они летели как бы по дуге, забирая в полете немного вверх. Один шарик разбился о верхнюю покрышку. Видно было, как брызнула краска.

Наконец какой-то выстрел достиг своей цели. Игрок досадливо выпрямился, поднимая вверх руку с винтовкой. Сражение для него на сегодня закончилось.

Глеб провел рукой по волосам и вспомнил, что так и не надел защитной каски. Без нее играть было категорически запрещено.

«Делай, как все новички поступают – затаись где-нибудь и сиди до самого конца», – прозвучали у него в голове слова Снейка.

Невдалеке виднелась широкая приземистая постройка. Видимо, ее тоже использовали как укрытие.

Самойлов подошел к входу. И внезапно резко остановился. 

Дверной проем падал на пол косым прямоугольником света. Там, внутри, припав на одно колено, замер человек. Он прильнул к прицелу винтовки, наведя ствол в узкую щель створа окна. Это был Бекрев.

Костя не замечал Глеба.

Он был слишком увлечен игрой. Весь в напряжении, в состоянии сосредоточенности. Каска скрывала половину его лица. Глеб уже не видел, но дорисовывал в сознании. Ему казалось, что он видит. Как Костя сейчас сидит. Закусив губу, задержав дыхание. Прищуривает глаза. Видел мелкие точки влаги на лбу. Напряженный, пристальный взгляд. Как сокращается веко и сужается его зрачок.

– Хенде хох! – скомандовал Глеб.

Его охватило то же чувство, которое поднималось в нем еще в юности, с детства. Возникало от каких-то случайных старых пленок и кинолент, прочитанных рассказов.

В них шла война. Смертельная схватка стран и народов между собой. И порой на этом же фоне еще какое-то противостояние вспыхивало между отдельными парами людей.

А может быть, это и была сама та схватка. Ее продолжение, отражение. Тела притягивались друг к другу, сливались, отталкивались и сливались вновь. Мешались формы и знамена. Свои и чужие, враги и союзники. Все уже становилось неважным. Кроме самой этой борьбы.

Костя вздрогнул и поднялся.

– Глеб…

Голос звучал глухо, и Костя каким-то машинальным движением стащил шлем с головы. Видно было, что он даже не думал, что Глеб будет в него стрелять. Но, очевидно, предполагал что-то хуже.

Винтовки в руках у Бекрева уже не было. Волосы его были чуть взъерошены и торчали на затылке. Костя сглотнул, и едва заметный комок прокатился у него по горлу.

Видение рассеялось. Он был уже совсем не тот, что несколько мгновений до этого. А снова ранимый, трогательный и немного смущенный.

Глеб посмотрел на него, спокойно и серьезно. И слова, не прозвучавшие утром, нашлись сами собой.

– Костя, ты знаешь. Я на тебя уже больше не сержусь. Совершенно.

Глеба снова накрыла эта волна. Горящая, обжигающая. Она кружила голову, заставляя весь мир вращаться по какой-то правильной, но безумной траектории.

Он толкнул Костю к стене.

Яркая щель окна белела где-то сбоку. Из него их не должно было быть видно. Мысли пролетали на самом краю сознания.

Костя теперь дышал часто. Грудь его под одеждой поднималась и опускалась. Он наклонил голову. Это всегда было условным знаком, сигналом. Глеб подался вперед. И их губы слились в поцелуе.


End file.
